


Epiphanies

by Crapstiel



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade is normal and has hair and stuff, there is a fight but its not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crapstiel/pseuds/Crapstiel
Summary: It felt good to watch Wade hit him, Peter thought that maybe he should stop him, tackle him, but he internally decided that he would let his now-ex-boyfriend get beat up for another minute or so.





	Epiphanies

It felt good to watch Wade hit him. Peter thought that maybe he should stop him, tackle him maybe, but he internally decided that he would let his now-ex boyfriend get beat up for another minute or so. 

\--- a week earlier ---

"One Coke... and a root beer float, right babe?" Cooper says grinning at me.  
"Perfect," I say. I'm completely wiped from my day at work that I'm almost 50% sure he said "Cock and a beer soap." but to be honest I couldn’t care less, all I want to do is sleep. I've been zoning out constantly and I've hardly been absorbing anything I've been told, and it hasn't been easy on Cooper's and my relationship, I mean, isn't there a saying that goes something like "listening is 50% of a relationship?" Cooper also hasn't been happy with my job's hours, I work for Stark Industries and I lead the biology department, I work 60 hours a week and so I hardly spend anytime at home. Cooper values our relationship and so he always gets angry when I decide not to spend my alone time with him, I understand that he loves me and wants to spend quality time with me, but occasionally I do want a life of my own. I also spend some of my minimal hours of me-time with Wade, he takes me out for chimichangas when I'm sad so he's definitely a keeper. Cooper's always angry when I pick Wade over him, but Cooper isn't exactly the most sympathetic person so I choose to not spend time with him when I don't have the mental capacity to deal with him (like when I'm sad). 

Currently, I'm in a local diner with Cooper, we're ordering sugary drinks to wake me up and then we're gonna go take a walk around Central Park. I'm happy to finally spend some time with Cooper where we're not watching some crazy superhero movie, he's in love with them but I honestly can't handle all the fight scenes, Batman also pisses me off, but that's a different story.  
As I sip my root beer float I think about Wade, I'm hanging out with him tomorrow and I can't wait, Wade is chill and has an amazing sense of humor and he doesn't mind sitting and listening to me ramble about everything I have problems with. I've had a particularly stressful week and I can't wait to tell Wade about it. I'm still zoned out when Cooper waves his hand in front of my face and tells me we're going to head to Central Park now.

When we arrive at Central Park I hear loud music, "Hey, C, can we head this way?" I ask as I link my arms with Cooper's and start to drag him in the opposite direction of the loud music.  
"Babe, let's investigate! C'mon it'll be exciting!" He says. I should also point out now that I really dislike the 'Babe' pet name. I make an unappealing face and stand in place as he wanders towards the music. "C'mon... Pete?" he says, sounding worried. I also majorly dislike 'Pete' it makes me sound like an old man. I glare and point in the other direction.  
"Let's not and just walk and talk? I'm really not feeling festivals tonight." I say, he knows I generally dislike loud places but I think he forgets whenever he REALLY wants to do something. He makes a pouty face and walks towards me.  
"Can't we babe? Please? I'm pretty sure it's one of those cool jazz festivals they've been holding recently."  
"Cooper." I say in a serious voice, I usually call him 'C' so he knows something is up. "I'm not feeling up to a party right now, I was excited to walk around where it was calm and serene and just talk, y'know?" I'm so close to losing it but I have a gold trophy in 'keeping shit together' so he probably thinks I'm just sad.  
"Babe!" Not kidding, I might flip out on him right now, "You know how much I love jazz!" He does, but I've explicitly told him that I need to just chill right now "So can we postpone our walk until tomorrow?"  
"Cooper, I can’t, I'm hanging out with Wade tomorrow. Just do this by yourself, I'll catch a cab." I say and turn around heading in the direction of the nearest street.  
"See you tomorrow Babes!" Cooper yells as he practically runs in the direction of the festival. He didn’t flip out on me about hanging with Wade, it was strange how distracted he could get when he found something he was really interested in.

———

“And he just walked off, I couldn’t believe it, Wade. Sometimes I wonder if he even cares?” I say to Wade while stuffing my face with chimichanga, I’m depressed after the events of last night, it’s kinda my thing to get hung up on the small stuff, but Wade is good at telling me “everything’s ok” so I just vent.  
“Have you seen him since last night?” Wade inquires, chugging the last of his (maybe non-alcoholic) ginger-ale (beer).  
“Yeah, he got home at like 12 or 1 or something, he made a ruckus and then got in bed. He was still asleep when I got up this morning but I didn’t feel like talking so I didn’t wake him up.” I say pretty focused on my delicious Mexican ‘cuisine.’  
“He’s been sounding increasingly douchey recently, Petey, you sure you’re happy with this guy? I mean he doesn’t seem to be incredibly caring at the moment.” Wade says, now focused on Peter.  
“He’s fine, he just does’t always have his act together, I mean sure he wants me to sacrifice free time for him and stuff, but soon enough he’ll do the same for me, he really loves me Wade, I’m sure of it, he’s just not great at showing it.” I say turning to look at Wade who is squinting at me looking discontent, “What?” I say bewildered, I don’t think I said anything wrong.  
“Petey, buddy, he should ALWAYS be showing you love, it shouldn’t be one-sided, how long have you been waiting on this guy to reciprocate?” Wade says, he now looks almost angry. Reciprocate? I’m sure Cooper does things that I’m not aware of, loving things, like maybe he kisses my forehead when I'm asleep? Is this even what Wade means? Suddenly I’m baffled because for some reason Wade telling me the word ‘reciprocate’ has opened doors that have led to epiphanies, because for as long as I’ve been dating Cooper it’s been almost COMPLETELY one-sided, he doesn’t have a job, he doesn’t spend HIS time with me, and he never helps me when I need it. And now I’m crying, not full on sobbing but I can feel the hot tears sliding down my face because I can physically feel the last 7 months I wasted with this loser, and I’m regretting it so hard.  
Wade grips the sides of my shoulders and lifts me to my feet, we walk over to his couch and flop down, I’m still completely out of it but I can feel his hand on my shoulder and I can hear the TV starting to play ‘The Breakfast Club.’ I love Wade so much right now, he can’t probably even fathom my gratitude but I am reeling, the past few months of my life have almost completely unraveled in front of my eyes and Wade is helping me though it. 

In prospect, I should’ve kissed him, it would’ve worked out better that way, but it is what it is, I guess.

———

Wade walks me back to my apartment and delivers me to my door, I knock once with no response, twice and still none so I reach for my keys, which aren’t there. I groan and glance at Wade who is now standing a fair distance away glancing at his phone, “Wade.” I say, exasperated.  
“Hmm?” He hums and glances up at me.  
“I forgot my fucking keys.” It’s so cold in this hallway and I am nearly ready to explode, and Wade can tell from the way I say so.  
“Shit, uh, crap, I don’t have my pair with me, wanna text Cooper and see if he's close or something?” Wade says, now striding towards me.  
“I really don’t want to but fine, I guess.” I respond, rolling my eyes (slightly). I grab my phone and pull up my text messages with Cooper. I type, ‘No keys, r u close? Freezing.’ He responds back almost immediately ‘Down at Sally’s, come join?’ ('Sally’s' is a restaurant, short for 'Sally’s Chicken and Waffles’). “He wants to meet at Sally’s, you wanna come with?” I’m pretty sure my tone of voice gives Wade the impression that I’m willing to kill someone right now, so he complies.

When we arrive I see Cooper sitting alone looking at a menu, Wade and I walk in and he glances up, happy for a split second but when he sees Wade he drops the smile. “Hi…” he says as he scoots over in his booth.  
“Have you ordered?” I respond, I’m feeling petty so I don’t think I’m going to show him decency at the moment.  
“I only ordered for you. Is a cream soda fine? They told me that’s all they have right now.”  
“It’s cool.” I say, staring at Wade as he motions to a waitress.  
“Hi ma’am, I’d like the waffle supreme with fried chicken strips, please.” Wade says while looking the waitress up and down and up and down, I kick him under the table because I know he thinks he’s slick but it’s humiliating how conspicuous he is. Wade gives me a ‘What? What did I do?’ Look and then smirks at the waitress as she turns and stalks off. Cooper grunts and brushes my hand with his, I slide my hand away and rest it on the top of the table, I’m not about to warm up to Cooper, I’m still really pissed off (and kinda sad).  
“What is wrong with you today?” Cooper says, alarmingly.  
“I… what?” I respond, taken aback, he’s not usually so straight forward.  
“You’re being a dick.” Cooper says, now glaring at Wade.  
“I’m sorry, what?” Wade chimes in now glaring directly at Cooper.  
“Petey dear, let’s take this outside for a second, O.K.?” Cooper says ignoring Wade completely.  
“Uh, I guess?” I’m not about to hold a full blown argument inside a restaurant so I get up and head towards the door. I turn around to see if Cooper is following and see that Wade is now looking at me, almost worried. I give him a reassuring look and walk out the door. 

“Why are you being so damn distant today?” Cooper says now out of the restaurant.  
“Do you remember what you did yesterday, Cooper?” I respond angrily, I’m ready to get heated and Cooper is not going to survive this one.  
“We enjoyed dinner and the I hung out at a jazz festival.” Cooper responds.  
“Yes, YOU hung out at a jazz festival Cooper, YOU did! You left me to go home, I was devastated, you just ditched me!”  
“But you went home and got extra sleep, didn’t you? I saw you when I got home, all comfy and cozy.”  
“Yes, because you came home late, asshole, I worked all night, you know I head the biology department, right? I organize and help EVERYONE! I don’t ever get time for myself and the second we’re actually going to do something together you ditch me.”  
“You ditch me for your BOYFRIEND Wade all the time Peter! Why is me ditching you any different? I can’t believe you think I’m that selfish, have you checked yourself recently?” I didn’t like that, selfish? Is he fucking kidding me? I’m the selfish one here? AND he had the audacity to call Wade my boyfriend, currently though I feel like maybe Wade would make a good boyfriend (or at least a better one than Cooper).  
“I’m not fucking selfish Cooper, and right now Wade looks like he would’ve been a better choice of a boyfriend!” SHIT it slipped, I was totally fucked, Cooper had enough against Wade and now I’d made it worse. As I was processing my dumb choice of words something hard hit me in the nose, I watched as Cooper lowered his arm, he had punched me. It hurt like hell and I was definitely sobbing (if I wasn’t already). I was staring at Cooper, dazed, when I saw him get punched in the jaw. Wade was on top of Cooper, punching him like there was no tomorrow.  
I watched as bystanders rushed to pull Wade off of Cooper, and one patted me on the back and asked if I was ok, I nodded, but didn’t even bother to look the kind person in the face. 

I’m pulled out of my daze by sirens, I look around and find Wade, he’s sitting on one of those metal outdoor restaurant chairs with his head in his hands, I can tell he’s crying, I’m pretty sure I am too. I turn a chair and sit across from him, and put my hand on his shoulder, he looks up and I stare into his eyes, “I’m sorry.” He says, I shake my head, I think I’m about to ramble, because damn, I don’t think anyone has ever done something that nice to me like ever, and I can’t stop thinking about sitting at home with Wade maybe watching a superhero movie with him (because I’m pretty sure I love him enough to sit through Batman with him), and damn, I just can’t believe what happened because for the second time today I think I’ve had an epiphany, because I think I’m actually in love, like for real, and I’m single now too so what can I lose? And The man I love is sitting directly in front of me so what’s a better time to tell him, and shit, I think I might start rambling...  
“Jesus, I… I’m gonna say I’m grateful, I mean, does my nose look broken? I’m pretty sure he broke it, and Wade, Thanks. I mean, it’s not like I can fight so it’s probably good you stepped in, I mean if he started throwing punches I would probably been a bloody mess right now, so thanks, and I think I love you too, but maybe let’s discuss that later, ok? And Wade, I’M sorry, I should’ve broken up with him months ago but I haven’t actually been in a real relationship before so… what can I say, thanks for… uh,” Wade is staring, bleary eyed at me, I feel like he should know by now that he shouldn’t listen when I ramble but I think he heard me say ‘I love you’ and… "shit… fuck, crap , crap, crap, crap, I… I uh, I totally lost my train of thought…” Wade just stares, it’s not uncomfortable, but I can’t exactly read what he’s thinking so I don’t know what he’s gonna say back. But instead of responding Wade just stands up and offers me his hand, I take it and stand up, and before I can retract my hand back to my side Wade grips it tightly and doesn’t let go. I look up at him and he smiles back at me, he guides me towards the ambulance where the paramedic lady assesses my nose and tells me that, yes indeed, my nose is broken, and she gives me advice on how to help it heal and gives me a little alcohol swab to clean all the blood off with.  
Wade tries to gently wipe all the blood away as I survey the scene, Cooper isn’t badly hurt but has what looks like two black eyes and a broken nose. Wade balls up the swab and stuffs it in his pocket, he reaches out to grab my hand and I intertwine mine with his. Wade walks us away from the commotion and stops, “Wanna walk around Central Park?” I nearly cry, what haven’t I married this man? I look at him and nod, holding back tears, I can’t believe I haven’t completely dried out because of all the crying I’ve done today.

Central Park is as serene as I’d hoped, we walk in silence for at least an hour until we’ve wandered far enough that we’re completely alone, Wade stops and turns to me, and I swivel to look at him, we stare for a second until Wade closes the space between us and kisses me, I’m immediately warm and gooey on the inside, and kiss back, he grabs my waist and pulls me closer until we’re practically connected, and that’s when I have my third epiphany of the day; I could spend the rest of my life with this man, and I think will.

**Author's Note:**

> I take [prompts](https://tadofno.tumblr.com/post/173907281212/prompts) on my Tumblr, they're greatly appreciated and I enjoy receiving them so hit me up there.


End file.
